1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments are related to wireless communication.
2. Background Information
Wireless networks are rapidly evolving to increase the capabilities of mobile stations. As wireless networks evolve, the capability of mobile devices and networks are increasing to support new applications, over an internet or an intranet, that are faster and vary in signaling and response times compared to older generations of applications.
More so, a mobile station may have power saving modes, in which the mobile station goes into a dormant/idle mode if there is no data or communications to be transferred. If an application server or another user wants to communicate with a mobile station in the dormant/idle state, first the network has to page the mobile station in order to make the mobile station active. The paging operation and subsequent changing the status of the mobile station from dormant/idle to active may cause a delay from a few seconds to a few minutes. The application server handles the delay to appropriately respond to the originating application server or user, such as proceeding with a call or placing the call, etc. Additionally, signaling timeouts associated with the application need to be adjusted accordingly based on the status of the mobile station.
Currently, if an application server wants to know the radio status of the mobile station, the application server must request a status update from an authentication, authorization and accounting server. The status update procedure and establishing communication with a mobile station in dormant/idle mode may cause a time delay.